goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Note
Note is the Saiyan Heroine from Dragon Ball Heroes. In GoAnimate she is voiced by Ivy and she is in her Super Saiyan 2 form in Ultimate Class outfit everyday. She is the girlfriend of SuperWhyYesSwiperNoEDCP. She is always getting 100% on her quizes, tests, exams, and work. She isn't fat, but her belly is big and round. She really likes having a big belly. She also has a Saiyan tail wrapped around her waist. Her outfit bares her belly which shows her fighting style. During behavior card day she always gets the rainbow card. And she always Brings G Rated films. Her favorite fast food restaurant is Burger King and she always orders the Double Whopper because its 2 patties of the whopper. Sometimes things can trigger her like if someone thinks Swiper is good character and people makes grounded videos out of Oishi and Thomas. She likes to have a big belly when she is at home and her belly does become round when she gets home everyday. She is also pregnant in many episodes and in a few episodes, her belly button is an outie. She will be teaching Caulifla and Kale Super Saiyan in Super Dragon Ball Heroes Universe Mission in 2020. She is also playable in Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 in FighterZ where she has an English Dub voice actress. She will be in a new DLC of FIghterz along with Bojack, SSJ2 Caulifla, Controlled SSJ Kale, and Android 14. In World Mission, she stays in base form when she is in her first outfit. In her Super Class she can turn Super Saiyan. In Ultimate Class, she goes Super Saiyan 2. She can also be used as a character in Xenoverse 2, she has a bit of the same actions of Pan but has different moves though. Forte is her rival but in Chapter 22, they went SSJ2 together and saved Nico from the shadow dragons. Note, Viola, and Forte always go to the same class together with Nico, Wairu and Dark Demon God Elite. The 6 of them also make sure that Boris the Teeth Guy gets arrested and executed. But Boris is able to escape jail, and after getting excuted, he's able to revive himself because that's the power of teeth people. She also tried to help Jeffy behave at Disneyland Paris so Jeffy won't get grounded by Mario. But sometimes Jeffy ignores Note and makes his Uh uh uh nosie. In the video she is mostly in the pool with Viola, Forte, Nico, Wairu, and Dark Demon God Elite. In the game, Ultimate Class SSJ2 Note's team consists of SSJ3 Goku, SSJ Bardock, SSGSS Vegeta, SSJ4 Gohan, Xeno Gotenks, and Broly LSSJ. She always wins the game. She is seen pregnant 90% of the time because she loves having a pregnant belly. During sex, she like man's private to ejaculate inside her so her belly expands. That means she wants her belly bigger than her chest. With her belly button showing this makes Jeffy behaves. She first appeared on GoAnimate in 2014. The first day of JM3. She is favored by many good users. She always buys a double bacon cheese burger for lunch. It's like she is pregnant for eternity. Before 2010, she likes watching Season 35 of Sesame Street. She does hates green beans but she doesn't waste them. Even when pregnant she bares her belly at school. She thinks a pregnant belly is the best thing for her. Always. Her boyfriend is Beat. She thinks about him every day. When her belly is covered she gets embarrassed with it. So she bares her belly every single day no matter. And the teachers suit it. With her Super Saiyan 2 and big belly powers, she blew up Death Star II. Even when not a saiyan she is still pregnant and she loves it. IN JM7 opening she easily handled LSSJ4 Broly in her SSJ2 form with no problem. She kicked Syn Shenron hard in JM8, and was always SSJ2 in Ultimate Class for every single opening. She sometimes does the Bean Boozled Challenge with her friends. Including Kamin. its fun for them. She is also going to be in the GoAnimate Movie 2 in 2020. She's also against fake vhs openings. And she also made an apperance in Dark Meowser fakes a false alarm in school. And Dark Meowser got expelled. She was promoted. And also appeared on the News During her down time, rubs her big round solid soft belly. And loves it. Bigger the belly the better. People rub her belly all the time. She makes apperances in ObjectOverload's Mario Character series Category:Females Category:Characters Voiced by Ivy Category:Good Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Category:Ungrounded People Category:Big Belly lovers Category:Pregnant characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Swiper haters Category:Smart Characters Category:Good Users Category:Superheroes Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Good Girls Category:Loving their belly button Category:Bared bellies Category:Belly button Category:Cuties Category:Navel Category:Gut Category:Brave Characters Category:Pregnancy fans Category:Boris Hater Category:Always Happy Category:Likes having a round belly Category:Belly fun Category:Wants her belly button to be an outie Category:No pain Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:DBH Category:SDBH Category:Famous Category:Blue Fans Category:Blue bellies Category:Big bellied girls Category:Super Mario Logan Category:Jeffy fans Category:Hulk fans Category:Partners with Pan Category:Hungry Characters Category:Burger King Category:Super Why fans Category:Barney Haters Category:Dora Haters Category:Wendy's Category:Carl's Jr. Category:Jack in the Box Category:In N' Out Category:KFC Category:Taco Bell Category:Subway Category:Popeye's Category:Jimmy Deans Category:Wingstop Category:Jersey Mike's Category:Fat Category:Bloated Category:Stuffed Category:Stuffed belly Category:Charley's Category:Del Taco Category:Buffalo Wild Wings Category:Downtown Philly Category:Hates green beans Category:Soft belly Category:Barefoot Category:Loves pizza Category:Hates veggies Category:Vyond Land Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Characters who likes to swim Category:Swimsuit lovers Category:Teachers Category:Cheerful People Category:Burger eaters Category:Sexy Category:Can be sleepy Category:Heroines Category:Fast Food Category:Strong Power Category:Young Category:Nice Category:Hates six packs Category:Likes her belly Category:Rainbow Card Category:Characters who can fly Category:Disneyland Paris Category:Always alive Category:Summer Fans Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Aids Category:Daughters Category:Toei Category:Vacationers Category:Chubby Category:Likes the beach Category:Likes comedy Category:Loves pregnant Category:Hates being skinny Category:Polite Category:Big belly Category:Healthy organs Category:Carnivore Category:EDCP Category:Rewards Category:Listens Category:Pretty Characters Category:Never angry Category:Star Wars fans Category:Gamers Category:Legends Category:Saiyan Category:Tail Category:Cuddles in bed Category:Netural Category:VGCP Category:LazyTown Haters Category:Wiggles Fans Category:Beach Category:Halloween Category:Belly time Category:Shirtless Category:Belly fan Category:Female Saiyans Category:Bellied Category:Fat girl Category:Expanding belly Category:Belly button cutie Category:Bared belly girls Category:Stomach Category:Tummy Category:SuperWhyYesSwiperNo EDCP videos